Secret Santa (Pucca)
"Secret Santa" is the third segment of the tenth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired December 2, 2006. Plot In the midst of snowy December, within Santa's workshop, he is busy getting into shape for tomorrow when the children will ask him for presents. The smell of cookies lures him outside where a table is set for him, but he falls into a pitfall trap set by Tobe and his ninjas. Elsewhere, Garu and Abyo construct a Christmas tree sign Martial arts and are approached by Ching and Pucca who invite them to wait in line to see Santa the following day. Both are excited to join, knocking aside carolers to get there first, but find the line already stretches on for a while. Tobe watches them join the line and prepares for his villainous plot (while admonishing his minions for getting his screen orientations wrong). The following morning, Abyo and Garu are still fighting for a place in line when Santa's sled finally appears, making a crash-landing outside his tent and revealing to be Tobe, though the children do not realize this. His minions, dressed as elves, bring children into the tent where Tobe in a large mechanical seat denies them gifts and launches them out into the snow (even Doga) in order to get through the line to Garu. Ching comments on the speed of the line and Abyo theorizes Santa may be in a bad mood, ripping away his snowsuit for no real reason ("I got issues."). Back in Tobe’s base, Santa is being held in a cage, trying to talk his guards into releasing him, but to no avail. Instead, spying some Christmas supplies, he develops a plan. Extracting a string of Christmas lights from his ear, he lassos the pile. In Tobe's tent, Muji has brought one of his Zombies to see "Santa" with a wish for brains for Christmas. Tobe likes this wish and agrees to "see what he can do" before calling for the next child who happens to be Garu. After picking the lock with a candy cane, Santa manages to place himself into a wrapped box with instructions to be given to Tobe. Now sitting on "Santa's" lap, Garu prepares to read out his list, but Tobe preempts him by launching his attack, setting the robotic nutcrackers to come forward. Before he can hit the button, however, Garu is mauled by Pucca and Tobe himself ends up in the jaws of his robots. His plan is ruined, but he goes on to attack Garu himself, using his guise as Santa to keep the ninja from fighting back, due to the presents that are on the line. Just before Tobe can win, his minions deliver a present for him which he gleefully opens, only to be pulled into the box by Santa. The holiday master takes back his clothing, leaving Tobe in his underwear while he flees to the top of the Christmas tree, only to find Pucca there. On command from Santa, Pucca launches Tobe through the air and out of sight. Pucca grabs Garu and continues on with her kissy-face while Santa wishes everyone a Merry Christmas. Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on Toon Disney Category:2006 releases Category:Studio B Productions Category:Disney